


WHAT THE...

by carolina_beckerj



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, The Secret's Out About Andy and Robert, Who Shot Sullivan and WHY?, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	WHAT THE...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



In the Beanery, A Shift is just finishing breakfast when Team B arrives; Cynthia Chavez says "Did you guys hear? Sullivan's  
been shot."

Andy Herrera's head shoots up immediately: " _What!-WHAT_!?" When?..HOW! Where'd they take him?!...  
CHAVEZ?!"

"OK-disculpame! (my bad)...not sure about when or how; he's at Grey's."

Andy looks about wildly, then cries "MAYA-can you drive me to Grey's?!"

"Uhhh-yeah, sure...ready if you are."

Herrera hurries out toward the parking lot with Bishop close behind: in response to the puzzled looks Miller, Gibson, and  
Hughes send her way, the blonde raises her eyebrows and shrugs elaborately as if to say 'don't ask me!'...

/

In Maya's 4Runner, Andy's feet tap nervously against the floorboards; her small fists beat against her thighs, out of rhythm. ..

Glancing at her friend, Maya tries to keep her tone even; gentle: "What's goin' on Ands?"

"With what?" The Latina sounds out of it; distracted.

"Andy"...

"Sullivan and I are together."

"Ahhh..."

"I initiated it. After the wildfires in California; I kissed him in his office, and it just kinda took off from there...  
I'm in love with him, Maya and he's in love with me. And I know that it's against the rules and that there might  
not be a recourse since it started before Ripley's new protocols took effect...and he didn't coerce or force me; it's just...  
I've seen another side of him, the side he keeps hidden from everyone else...

"You didn't think to tell ME, Herrera? GODDAMN-I'm supposed to be your best friend, _your person_...  
the one woman or man or 'other' you can tell anything to...I gotta tell ya, Lieutenant, I'm kinda hurt."

"I didn't tell you to protect you-you know that if it came out that you knew about us and didn't report-which you wouldn't-  
you'd be in the soup too. I couldn't risk it."

Maya says "I know you would have told me about it when you felt comfortable."

They park in the ER parking lot and enter through the sliding glass doors; at the reception desk, Andy tells the nurse stationed  
there "Rosa, hi! Robert Sullivan admitted for a GSW sometime this morning?"

"Hey Andrea; Maya...2nd Floor-recovery 5C. He's been asking for you." She winks and leaned toward Andy: " 'Sta _guapisimo_  
tu novio."

\

They find him propped-up against many pillows with a dreamy smile on his handsome face. "Oh Bobby", Andy breathes, and Maya's  
heart twinges a bit at the love and worried under-tone she hears in her friend's voice. A big loopy grin pastes itself on Sullivan's  
chiseled visage: "Annndy...Bishop...hey..."

A very relieved Andrea Herrera goes to his bedside, and finally allows the emotions she's held back for the past hour to break free:  
the tears finally spillover, and she gently strokes his shaven skull, saying "Oh, Papi...que susto me diste...cuando me dijeron que  
te dispararon...

"Tranquilízate, Babe, por favor...todavía estoy vivo"...(Calm down-I'm still alive)...

"ENGLISH, please!" Maya called from her corner seat.

"She wants... _ENGLISH_ ;" the Captain mutters, in a detached, dreamy voice. "Heeey, Bis-HOP!..."

"Then she shall have it", Andy grins. "I love you Captain Robert Sullivan...don't let anyone shoot you again-I have big plans for us!"

"O-kaay; 'night Andy...'night Bishop..."

\

On the way to the home they share, they stop at In N Out Burger for a late lunch. Andy thanked her friend for going with  
her to the hospital, and for understanding the unique situation she and Sullivan are in. " You said the 'L' word...I've never heard  
you use the 'L' word before. And how long has this been going on?" may wants to know.

"A little more than a year." Andrea only has half of her fries left, and she starts-in on those.

"And you're sure about this: I mean _sure sure_ ?"

"I only know that when Chavez said that about Robert this morning, I couldn't feel my stomach...I thought 'if he's dead...I don't  
want to live either-how will I live if he's gone'? I thought that if he's not dead, just paralyzed, or badly injured that I'd leave the  
department so that he'll have palative care; that as long as he's ALIVE, that would be fine. You know My?"

"I'm starting to see", the blonde says gravely, while sneaking a fry. "So, just to be clear: no more Ryan, no more Jack?"

"NO MO' either. With both Tanner and Gibson, that was PHYSICAL, mostly: I know Ry what-20 years? If I haven't fallen in love with  
him by now I never will. If you remember, when I found Jack's ring, I 'burned' before he could propose. With Robert every day I  
wake up hoping that today's the day that he asks me to marry him. I've never wanted that before; YOU KNOW how we used to do"...

"I DO-'tag ;'em 'n bag 'em'."

"Robert makes me want to grow up. I don't want to do that stuff anymore-get drunk and bang some random...or jump the bones of  
whichever of my 'old stand bys' I'm not pissed-off with at the moment...MY-He's the ONE."


End file.
